Hasta que la vida nos separe
by GirlOnFire1D
Summary: Una chica nueva con un misterioso pasado aparece en Hogwarts. Es una gran bruja pese a no recordar parte de su historia y dejará a muchos con la boca abierta especialmente a Draco quien no la logra aceptar... Una historia llena de misterio y romanticismo dónde nada es lo que parece ser...
1. Misterios en Hogwarts

Capítulo 1:

Hoy Dumbledore se encontraba más neguitoso de lo normal. Lo podías ver por los extensos pasillos de Hogwarts revoloteando sin dirección alguna, algo fuerte debía pasar. Quizá las fuerzas oscuras estaban planeando atacar pronto el Mágico colegio en el que se encontraban, pero eso no era escusa, la excitación y el miedo de si Voldemort y sus secuaces iban a atacar el lugar estaba siempre presentes, algún día sería lo suficiente fuerte y una gran batalla será librada. Hermione había notado que no tan solo el director del colegio se encontraba de esa forma, la profesora Mcgonagall parecía algo más nerviosa. Las miradas entre ambos eran tensas, ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Hacía dos meses que las clases en Hogwarts habían comenzado, por raro que pareciese, nada malo había ocurrido: No habían disputas entre las casas, ni cosas "sobrenaturales" o fuera de la normalidad de Hogwarts, dentro de lo que cabe, que hiciesen alarmar a la gente. Es más, Malfoy y sus secuaces aún no les había dirigido palabra alguna ni molestado a los tres amigos que ahora se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

-Oye, ¿Como os va el trabajo de pociones? -Ron dirigió una mirada de intriga a Hermione que no debía tardar mucho en responder, pero el pelirrojo se equivocaba, la Griffindor no se había inmutado ante su pregunta. -Hermione, ¿te ocurre algo? -La castaña siguió mirando a sus dos profesores intrigadas, hasta que al final despertó de su trance.

-¿Os habéis fijado en Mcgonagall y Dumbledore? -Dijo en tono misterioso

-¿A qué te refieres? -Harry intentaba disimular su mirada hacia dichos profesores de forma nula, Mcgonagall lo había notado.

-Chicos, aquí está pasando algo raro -Siguió Hermione- Tenemos que descubrir qué es.

-Tienes razón Mione, podría tener que ver con Voldemort -en ese instante el director se dirigió de forma sigilosa pretendiendo que no le viesen hacia un pasillo desierto- rápido, no podemos perderle el rastro- Harry y Mione se levantaron dispuestos a seguir al hombre.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿por qué tenemos que seguirlos? ¿No podemos ser como el resto de estudiantes de aquí, alejarnos de los problemas? ¿No podemos tener un año tranquilo? -Los chicos miraron a Ron con incredulidad, hasta que este cedió- Vale... -refunfuñó el joven levantándose al igual que sus compañeros.

Los tres amigos siguieron a una distancia no muy corta al hombre mayor, quien corría de un lado para otro por el gran castillo, sin pararse ante nadie. Llegó a uno de los jardines interiores. Los Griffindors decidieron no acercarse más, por el gran riesgo a que les descubriesen. Desde su posición podían ver a Dumbledore hablando con alguien misterioso, no se le veía puesto a que una de las columnas tapaba al sujeto con el que hablaba. El hombre parecía preocupado, más de lo normal. Estuvieron hablando por quince minutos, los chicos estaban por rendirse e irse puesto que en poco comenzaba su primera clase, pero de pronto acabaron de hablar y se movieron un poco. Por fin pudieron saber quien estaba detrás de tanto misterio.

Una chica delgada de mediana estatura era con quién hablaba, era castaña y llevaba su mata de pelo amarrada a una coleta alta. Llevaba una túnica, pero sin la insignia de ninguna casa. ¿Quién sería? Se miraron entre ellos, no sabían quien era, e incluso dudaban que estudiase allí. La chica tenía mirada confusa, como de no saber donde se encontraba, Albus la tomó del hombro y se dirigió hacia donde los chicos estaban. Estos sorprendidos echaron a correr hasta detenerse en una esquina lejana de donde antes se encontraban.

-Ha estado cerca -Ron dirigió una mirada asustada a sus amigos.

-No seas exagerado Ron, podría había sido peor -Harry se puso pensativo- ¿quién debía ser esa chica? -El chico miró con mirada de auxilio a Hermione con la esperanza de que esta tuviese las respuestas de sus preguntas, estaba muy confuso, ¿Por qué la estaba ocultando? -¿Qué hora es?

-Aún hay tiempo de terminar de desayunar antes de que las clases comiencen.

Dicho esto, los chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se sentaron, como no, en la mesa Griffindor al lado de la hermana de Ron, Ginny quien se veía algo preocupada por su misteriosa desaparición.

-¿Dónde estabais? -Dijo la pelirroja algo enfadada.

-Cosas de mayores... -Dijo su hermano haciéndose el importante, pero era obvio que la chica no hacía caso de su respuesta. -¡Aún esta mi zumo de calabazas! -se abalanzó sobre el vaso.

-Ahora enserio -se dirigió a Harry- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No te preocupes Ginny -Harry le tomo de la mano y la acarició dulcemente- No es nada malo.

Miró a la chica a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente haciendo que esta se quedase satisfecha, pero al ver que Hermione se les había quedado mirando algo sorprendida, pero alegre, se apartó de ella algo incómodo.

De pronto se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor y todos los alumnos se giraron para ver a Dumbledore quien acababa de entrar, y no estaba precisamente solo...


	2. Amy Hilston

Capítulo 2:

Dumbledore parecía más tranquilo esta vez, aunque todos los demás no estaban pendientes de el viejo director, sino de su peculiar acompañante quien intentaba aparentar seguridad.

-Harry... -Hermione se dio cuenta de quien era- es ella...

Harry se giró agitado y la miró sorprendido, la castaña parecía asustada aún intentando no estarlo, pero, ¿por qué Dumbledore la había ocultado si ahora la iba a presentar delante de todos? Toda esta situación era extraña. Ahora todos los profesores, la chica y el director estaban en pie.

-Queridos alumnos del castillo, espero que hayáis disfrutado del desayuno, ahora tengo algo importante que comunicaros, veis a esta chica de aquí -los ojos se volvieron a dirigir a la muchacha, quien cada vez se veía más incomoda, incluso se podía notar como se empezaba a ruborizar.- es Amelia, Amelia Hilston, una... alumna de intercambio -La forma en la que arrastro estas últimas palabras hizo dudar a Harry si realmente era una "alumna de intercambio" como él decía- Va a estar aquí durante un largo periodo de tiempo debido a dificultades personales, espero que os llevéis bien con ella y la tratéis como uno más. Profesora Mcgonagall, puede proceder...

-Como, ahora oficial alumna de Hogwarts, debemos situarla en una casa, tal y como todos aquí saben -Cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador y se lo colocó a Amelia en la cabeza- Aunque esto se hace el primer día de curso, esta vez haremos una excepción. -El sombrero empezó a cantar su habitual canción inventada por él y seguidamente se puso serio, a pensar. Estuvo unos cinco minutos encima de la cabeza de la joven, hasta que por fin dio un nombre.

-Griffindor -Dijo en tono seco.

Dicho esto, los Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Griffindor se alzaron y dedicaron un sincero aplauso, los Slytherin le dedicaron unos sarcásticos aplausos, sin alegría alguna. Dumbledore ayudó a bajar a Amelia quien justo después se dirigió a la mesa Griffindor a la que la habían asignado. Aún se le veía nerviosa e incómoda por ser el centro de atención de todo el colegio de magia.

Las clases pasaron rápido para los tres amigos. Hermione pudo notar como Harry no le quitaba ojo a Amelia quién, casualmente se encontraba en la mayoría de sus clases. También se percató de como Ginny observaba a Potter cada vez más furiosa...

- ¡Tss! ¡Harry! -Dijo Mione- ¿Por qué no dejas de espiarla a escondidas y le hablas de una vez? -Dijo coqueta.

- ¡Qué! -El chico se alarmó y con su pequeño grito atrajo las miradas de más de uno en la sala cosa que hizo que se ruborizara. -Pero, ¿qué te hace imaginar eso?

- No se si te acuerdas, pero te conozco desde los 12 años... -La chica se rió tímidamente.

- Vale, me has pillado, ¡pero no es por lo que tu piensas!

- Entonces...

- Entonces es solo curiosidad Mione, no me fio de que sea una "estudiante de intercambio" tal y como Albus dijo, no me dirás que no te extrañó la forma en que nos lo dijo...

-Si, ¿pero no te has parado a pensar que ese "lapsus" haya sido cosa de la edad? O ¿Simplemente una casualidad?

- Hermione, no creo en casualidades, mi vida nunca se ha basado en ellas.

- ¡Eres un exagerado! ¡Anda, ve y habla con ella, a ver si resuelves tus supuestas dudas! -dijo enmarcando la última palabra con un sutil ademán de sus dedos.

Harry se envalentonó y fue a hablar con la nueva Griffindor quien se encontraba sola inmersa en un libro sentada en un banco del jardín principal.

- ¡Oh! Medianoche, me encanta ese libro, es tan... - Se quedó en blanco al no saber que decir.

- No lo has leído ¿verdad? -se rió tímidamente

- Pues... no -Ambos rieron- Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

- Amelia, Amy para los amigos -Le tendió la mano amistosamente.

- ¿Debo considerarme amigo?

- Ya veremos, depende de ti...

Ambos Griffindor se dirigieron a su Sala común riendo y charlando, cuando de pronto, un mal que se había mantenido ausente desde el comienzo de curso les acechó...

_¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias a los que estáis leyendo mi primera novela, vuestros follows y reviews me animan a escribir. Ahora por ahora la trama no se comprende mucho, pero poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas y se podrá ver quién es realmente esta chica misteriosa que ha aparecido en Hogwarts. El romance no tardará mucho en aparecer, me gusta dejaros con intriga ¡muajajajaja! XD _

_Si os ha gustado, cualquier review, sea crítica o algo bueno, será bien recibida :)_


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

Capítulo 3:

No era nadie más que Draco Malfoy, perseguido por sus dos compañeros de casa Crabbe y Goyle. Su lasciva mirada llena de rencor y furia hizo pensar a Harry en ese instante que no tendría la misma suerte que había tenido hasta ahora y se tendría que enfrentar cara a cara con su viejo rival.

- Anda, si es San Potter, junto con su nueva novia… ¿Qué te has cansado ya de la hermana de la comadreja, Potter? –dijo con aire burlón.

- No metas a Ginny en esto Malfoy –Harry se puso delante de su amiga con intención de protegerla.

- Míralos qué monos… -Puso cara de asco al mirarlos de arriba abajo- Tu debes de ser la novata –apartó de un empujón a Harry, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y finalmente cayera- ¿enserio creías que este medio metro llegaría a protegerte? –Se acercó a Amy lentamente y esta dio un paso atrás- ¿Qué pasa novata, me tienes miedo? –Se volvió a acercar a ella, esta vez cogiéndola de la barbilla para que así le mirase a los ojos.

Amy posó su mirada en la de el Slytherin, sus ojos color platino reflejaban el miedo que la muchacha sentía en ese mismo instante. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero era imposible, sus ojos desprendían un frío que la dejó paralizada, como si estuviese helada. En ese momento Harry los apuntó con su varita.

- Draco, ¡suéltala! –Consiguió decir después de presenciar esa escena entre Amy y Draco- Ella no ha echo nada, esto es, ha sido y será entre nosotros.

- Calma Potter, no le voy a hacer nada, de momento -La volvió a mirar, esta vez con más asco que antes.- No te lo tomes todo tan a lo personal, no todo gira a tu alrededor... -se dirigió de nuevo donde sus compañeros estaban.- Qué de pequeño hayas sido tan famoso en el mundo mágico por tu supuesta "hazaña" no significa que todo vaya dirigido a ti.

- ¿Hazaña? -Dijo Amy extrañada.

- ¡Por Merlín! -Dijo riendo Draco- ¿No sabes nada sobre el "Gran Harry Potter"? -Su cara de asco aumentó al decir el nombre completo del chico, Amy negó con la cabeza- ¡Madremia! Ahora sé por que estas en Griffindor y no en Slytherin, una sangre sucia como tú nunca podría entrar allí -Rió maliciosamente- ¿Tus padres son dentistas como los de Granger? -La muchacha hizo cara de no saber, como si no entendiese de qué hablaba- O, espera, no llegan ni a eso -rió de nuevo, esta vez a carcajadas y se giró junto con los otros dos Slytherins y empezaron a irse- ¡Hogwarts se irá al garete como sigan aceptando a gente como tú! -Dijo finalmente mientras se alejaba.

La Griffindor se quedó en pie, sin tener idea de lo que acabada de ocurrir. Harry se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de la joven y tan solo dijo "No hagas caso de lo que dice Malfoy, nada de lo que diga ese estúpido tiene que afectarte" y le sonrió dulcemente. Pero ella seguía confusa, ¿Por qué no conocía la famosa historia de Harry? ¿Era hija de muggles? No lograba recordar nada de su pasado, ni siquiera quién eran sus padres, era por eso que había sentido impotencia frente al Slytherin, no tenía respuestas a sus preguntas. ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada de su pasado? Un dolor de cabeza inmenso surgió en ella, era como un taladro que repicaba sin parar, intentaba recordar, pero no podía. El dolor le superaba y cayó al suelo, Harry se alarmó al ver así a su amiga cuando unos minutos antes estaba normal. Se agachó y le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo. La chica maldecía por el dolor hasta que de repente todos esos gemidos y quejas cesaron. Ella se había desmayado.

"_Los rayos del sol impactaban sobre mi piel haciéndome sentir bien, ese calor era confortable, aunque la túnica negra estaba haciendo que dicho sentimiento se hiciese molesto, ya que la continua exposición lo transformaba en calor. La figura del viejo anciano que me había salvado la vida unos días antes me reconfortaba, gracias a él ahora estaba viva._

_- Ahora que te ves mejor de salud te voy a proponer algo: ¿Quieres estudiar durante un tiempo en Hogwarts? -Preguntó decidido el viejo director. Llevaba escondida en el colegio durante algo más de una semana recuperándome, pero nunca me había planteado estudiar allí, me sentía super agradecida por lo que había echo por mí, y ahora me ofrecía aún más ayuda. Técnicamente no tenía donde ir. Después de... Me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta y que yo estaba tardando en dársela._

_- Si -Dije sonriendo- Me encantaría."_

Amy se despertó en la enfermería, todo había sido un sueño, pero le era demasiado familiar... ¡Claro! Era la conversación que había tenido esa misma mañana con Dumbledore... Pero lo único que ella no recordaba era cómo había llegado allí, no a la enfermería, cosa que también se preguntaba, sino cómo había llegado a parar a Hogwarts, a partir de cuando despertó en una sala de piedra junto con el director quien, a base de pociones cuyos nombres sería incapaz de pronunciar, logró salvarla. Pero a partir de ahí le era imposible recordar, no sabía quien era y eso la hacía sentir impotente... La única persona que la podía ayudar en esos momentos no era nadie más que Dumbledore.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Dijo Harry preocupado- Pensaba que no despertarías...

- No seas exagerado Harry, tan solo me desmayé -Le sonreí dulcemente- Oye, tengo un problema y no tengo a nadie más a quién recurrir... ¿Puedo confiar en que no lo dirás a nadie?

- Claro, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí -Dicho esto Amy le explicó su problema desde lo que podía recordad, que no era mucho

- … Y es por eso que pienso que el único que me puede ayudar es Dumbledore.

- Es algo raro, ¿No recuerdas nada? -Negó con la cabeza- ¿Nada de nada? -insitió el muchacho.

- Absolutamente nada, y si intento recordar me entra dolor de cabeza. -Se frotó la cabeza con la mano, aún le dolía.

- Ahora no te preocupes de nada, necesitas descansar. Cuando te recuperes te prometo que te ayudaré a ordenar todo ese cacao mental y recuperes la memoria. -Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.- Descansa

- Eres un amor Harry, muchas gracias por todo -Dijo cansada y acurrucándose en la cama- Menos mal que te tengo a ti...

Harry se marchó de la enfermería y dejó a Amy en manos de madame Pomfrey. Las palabras de la dulce chica le habían llegado al corazón, en el poquísimo tiempo que se conocían esta peculiar joven había ocupado un lugar muy preciado en su corazón al igual que en su mente...

_Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo 3. He intentado dar algo de información de quién es Amy, pero sin revelar demasiado. Como podéis ver su historia va a ser misteriosa y a partir de ahí se irá desarrollando todo. _

_Hemos podido ver como va floreciendo la amistad entre Harry y Amy quienes han conectado muy rápidamente. Además esta Draco quien es igual de repelente y odioso como siempre... (odio admitirlo pero eso le hace taaaaan sexy xD) _

_Dejad vuestras reviews sobre lo que os haya parecido el capitulo o la novela pliss! (sea bueno o malo e.e) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! _


	4. Quidditch

Capitulo 4:

Eran las siete de la mañana y Harry se encontraba en la enfermería junto a la cama de Amy. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, ¿por qué Amy no recordaba nada? En un principio pensó que quizás se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza y sufriera de amnesia, pero algo en él le decía que no era así, que había algo oscuro en ello. Pero, ¿algo tan dulce y adorable como la chica que tenía ahí delante podía estar implicada en algo maligno? No, era poco probable… Tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, la Griffindor tenía razón, ahora por ahora la única esperanza que tenían de saber algo más era hablando con Dumbledore. Observó de nuevo a la chica, dormía plácidamente después de aquel horrible ataque de dolor que había sufrido. Por la tarde ya podría volver a hacer vida normal.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor a desayunar, sus amigos no tardarían mucho en llegar. Una vez allí se sorprendió al ver que la sala estaba tan repleta siendo tan temprano.

- Harry, ¿dónde te habías metido? Has estado desaparecido desde ayer -preguntón Ron preocupado.

-Tuve un pequeño percance, nada de importancia -mintió.

- A mi no me engañas... ayer te vieron, sé que estuviste con la nueva... -se puso a pensar el pelirrojo- …Amy -Harry se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y rió por la cara que puso Ron justo después.

- No te preocupes Ron, no es nada.

- ¿Seguro? -Dijo coqueto.

- Solo somos buenos amigos, nada más. Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, así que me presenté, a resultado ser muy simpática, en cuanto salga os la presentaré.

- ¿Salga de dónde? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- ¡Oh no! Que va, solo que... -recordó la promesa que le hizo la noche anterior- se puso algo enferma, nada grave.

- Ah... ¿Seguro que no hay, ni habrá nada? -dijo coqueto de nuevo- Es muy mona y parece de la clase de chica con la que se puede hablar -insistió.

- ¡No Ron! ¡Mira que llegas a ser de insistente! -Empujó suavemente a su amigo- Ya sabes que mi corazón pertenece a... -Al darse cuenta con quién estaba hablando no quiso seguir.

- ¿A quién Harry? -Dijo el pelirrojo cambiando de divertido a algo enfadado sabiendo a quien se refería. Harry en cambio se quedó callado- Ginny, ¿verdad? -suspiró

- Ron no te enfades, pero... Simplemente me enamoré de ella, pasó sin más, sin que ninguno de los dos lo planeara.

Suspiró- Que le voy a hacer, no puedo luchar contra el amor -dijo haciéndose la víctima.

- Eres un exagerado, ni que se hubiera enamorado de Malfoy

Ambos chicos rieron ante el gracioso comentario de Harry, después se dirigieron a clase, iba a ser un día duro.

-En la enfermería-

- Bueno señorita Hilston, usted ya está mejor, creo que puede reprender sus estudios, intente no forzar demasiado la vista por si las moscas y si vuelve a sentir molestias, lo único que tiene que hacer es tomarse esta pócima -Madame Pomfrey le dio un frasco transparente con un líquido púrpura y con un pequeño empujón la ayudó a salir- Ah, y yo de ti buscaría un hobbie fuera de las clases, ¿has pensado en entrar en el equipo de Quidditch? -Dijo muy feliz

- No... -la miró insistente- Bueno, me lo pensaré. -Dicho esto, se fue.

Amy salió de allí aliviada, tal vez si que era buena idea tener un hobbie, pero, ¿se puede saber que era eso del "Quidick"? La Griffindor iba enfrascada en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por las grandes instalaciones del colegio, decidió ir por un lugar diferente y así aprovechar para ver qué más cosas se encontraban allí. Caminó por los inmensos jardines sin inmutarse siquiera con quién se encontraba, para ella la idea de las diferentes casas le parecía algo bastante malo, eso hacía que se distanciase y se creasen rivalidades...

¡AUCH!

La castaña se acababa de chocar contra una gran columna de madera. "Qué pasa Amy, ¿acabas de salir de la enfermería y ya quieres volver?" pensó mientras se frotaba donde se había dado. Se dispuso a mirar la gran edificación en medio de donde se encontraba. Era de madera y muy alta. Era una estructura circular y muy grande. En ella se veían palcos o asientos como una plaza de toros. La joven rodeó aquella enorme estructura, en ella se podían distinguir unas cuatro torres con banderas de cuatro colores distintos. Pudo distinguir uno de los emblemas, el de Griffindor ya que era igual al que ella llevaba en su túnica. En un lado vio una puerta, dominada por la curiosidad entró. Era un gran campo con unas especie de canastas a los lados. En el medio del campo había un grupo de chicos con escobas y vestidos de uniforme. Uno de ellos la vio y se dirigió hacia ella...


	5. Pociones

Capítulo 5

- ¡Hey tú! ¡Hilston! -Era el chico del otro día, "¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, Malfoy."- En este momento no pueden estar aquí los de Griffindor -Dijo enfadado. Se lo quedó mirando, su pelo era rubio platino, algo que nunca antes había visto. Sus ojos, en cambio, eran grises, fríos, su expresión no era muy diferente a la del otro día. Sintió el mismo frío que la última vez, ese chico tenía la fuerza de intimidarla solo con unas palabras y eso la enfadaba y despertaba en ella un sentimiento de odio que nunca antes había sentido.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Tienes miedo de que se ría de vuestra horrible estrategia y coordinación en Quidditch? -Un chico pelirrojo detrás de Amy les sorprendió, tenía el pelo mojado, cosa que hacía pensar que acababa de entrenar, llevaba dibujada una sonrisa triunfal, se sentía orgulloso de su comentario.

- Vaya, Hilston, se ve que has enamorado a unos cuantos Griffindor ¿eh? Primero a Potter y ahora a Weasley, mira que llegan a ser flojos los de tu casa, los Slytherin nunca caerían tan bajo como para enamorarse -dijo disgustado.

- Qué yo tenga entendido el amor no es ninguna debilidad, es un sentimiento como cualquier otro -Dijo el tal Weasley confuso. Draco se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de Amy examinándola de pies a cabeza

- Es una debilidad, te hace vulnerable hacia la otra persona, es por eso que los Griffindor sois tan flojos, os dejáis llevar por estos estúpidos sentimientos... -Miró directamente a los ojos a Ron, fue tan amenazante su mirada que Weasley retrocedió unos pasos.

- Depende de la forma de amar -Amy por fin habló, estaba cabizbaja y captó la mirada de los dos jovenes.- Hay dos tipos de amor -Alzó la mirada y miró a Draco de la misma manera que él miraba a Ron, con un odio inmenso...- El amor natural y el platónico, el natural es aquel que uno necesita, la atracción, y suele ser tan solo por necesidad, y el platónico es el ideal de uno, cuando uno piensa que la otra persona es perfecta -durante esta explicación no dejó de mirarlo ni un segundo, los dos aguantaban la mirada y ninguno parecía querer apartar la vista dejando que el otro ganase. -Aunque ya lo dicen, amar a alguien es darle el poder de destruirte y confiar en que no lo haga -en ese momento miró a Ron intentando decirle con la mirada que no le apetecía estar un minuto más junto a ese Slytherin.

Draco sonrió ante su victoria y se separó de la muchacha.

- Parece que tenemos otra rata de biblioteca en Hogwarts y encima sangre sucia... -se alejó- gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo hablando de cosas estúpidas. -se juntó con el resto de Slytherins en el campo de Quidditch.

Ron acompañó a Amy a la Sala común de su casa y hablaron sobre el odio que ambos sentían contra Draco que, según descubrió Amy, no era raro odiarle, era un ser despreciable a ojos de los Griffindor y solía hacer la vida imposible a muchos de los alumnos de ese colegio en especial a Ron, Harry y a otra chica que no conocía aún, Hermione. Ron le explicó todo por qué la llamaba "sangre sucia" al igual que a Hermione. No sabía por qué, pero contra más le explicaba su nuevo amigo sobre Draco más odio sentía hacia él. "¿Era posible odiar tanto a alguien a quien acabas de conocer?" esa pregunta pasaba una y otra vez por la cabeza de la chica.

Más tarde fueron a cenar y se reunieron con Harry, la hermana de Ron, Ginny y también conoció a Hermione, esta última le pareció un poco mandona, pero simpática. Se fueron todos a dormir, hoy Amy por fin iba a conocer a sus compañeras de habitación, afortunadamente una de ellas era Hermione, no estaría sola.

-Unos días más tarde-

Amy ya llevaba unos cuantos días asistiendo a clases de Hogwarts y hoy le tocaba una que aún no había dado. Miró el pequeño calendario que le habían dado:

_Pociones – Severus Snape_

Pociones, nunca antes había dado pociones, al menos que ella pudiese recordar... Se dirigió hacia la clase que se encontraba en unas mazmorras del colegio. Al entrar un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, miró hacia un lado y lo vio a lo lejos en una de las mesas más alejadas a la del profesor, Draco Malfoy también hacía pociones a esa hora. Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo del rubio, a la única mesa con un asiento libre. A su lado había un chico también de Griffindor moreno de dientes algo raros, entabló conversación con él, era muy majo y se llamaba Neville. Estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos hasta que un hombre alto, pálido con cabello negro entro por la puerta.

- Bien, hoy no estoy de muy buen humor, así que durante estas dos horas vais a preparar en parejas el elixir para inducir euforia -dijo seco.

- Pero profesor -dijo Hermione con la mano alzada- eso es una poción avanzada y...

- Y como no lo consigan hacer ninguno de ustedes habrá un castigo monumental -con voz amenazante. Hermione se sentó refunfuñando.

Los dos Griffindor que se acababan de conocer decidieron hacer esa difícil tarea juntos, Amy confió en las habilidades mágicas de Longbottom, aunque fue verlo con las manos a la obra durante unos minutos para darse cuenta de que esa materia no era la que al chico mejor se le daba. Cogió un libro de pociones avanzadas y buscó el elixir que Snape les mandó. Estuvo como quince minutos ojeando el grueso volumen hasta que lo encontró. Los dos jóvenes magos leyeron y releyeron la receta, Neville parecía entender más o menos lo que ponía, Amy en cambio no sabía que cara poner al leer los ingredientes, involuntariamente miró a Draco quien estaba totalmente concentrado en su trabajo, ni hacía caso a su compañera quien estaba demasiado ocupada mirándose las uñas. De pronto el Slytherin se dio cuenta de que le observaban, miró a los ojos a la muchacha y le sonrió de forma burlona, no hablaba, pero era obvio que mentalmente le decía: 'hey novata, ya se por que te pusieron en Griffindor, una negada como tú no podría estar en Slytherin, asquerosa sangre sucia'. Movió la cabeza con el fin de olvidar, se estaba volviendo paranoica. Se concentró lo máximo que pudo y se volvió a leer las instrucciones. Se movía de un lado a otro cogiendo los ingredientes, murmurando para ella misma. Estuvo 45 minutos en silencio sin parar a hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Neville. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de haber hecho eso antes.

- Dejad todo lo que tengáis entre manos, se os ha acabado el tiempo. -Los miró con asco, se dirigió uno a uno, pasando entre las parejas de trabajo examinando con detalle sus trabajos. Caminaba con mala gana, sin mostrar expresión alguna hasta que pasó enfrente de Amy y Neville, en ese instante se paró de golpe y porrazo y los miró expresando lo que se podría llamar sorpresa.- ¿Quién lo ha hecho? -dijo pausadamente y algo enfadado. Observó a Longbottom quien se escondía tímidamente detrás de Amy. Al ver que era imposible que tal maravilla hubiese sido hecha por un cabeza hueca como Neville posó su mirada en la nueva Griffindor quien intentaba demostrar seguridad- ¿señorita Hilston, fue usted?

- Si… profesor. -Tragó saliva- ¿Hice algo mal? -Su rostro estaba entre enfado y sorpresa.

- Para nada -dio media vuelta- está perfecta -parecía no gustarle haberle dicho esto- de hecho es la única que hubiese conseguido dar algo de alegría al ingerirla. 10 puntos para Griffindor.

Dicho esto acabó la clase. Todos los Griffindor que se encontraban en esa clase abrazaron y le dieron la mano a Amy, estaban agradecidos, gracias a ella no tenían que sufrir ningún castigo de Snape. Todos parecían felices, incluso los Slytherin la miraban sin rencor. Pero alguien en algún lugar de la clase no parecía contento...

_Hola! Una vez más muchas gracias por leer! La historia en si aún no ha tomado forma, pero pronto... xD El romance no tardará en surgir! (lo sé, es lo mismo que dije la última vez e.e) pero quiero dejar las cosas claras antes de empezar con esta historia de amor. Y recuerdo que la historia no tendrá todo (los lugares, los caracteres...) igual como en los libros de J.K. Rowling e.e _

_De momento, que os parece? Quiero saber todas vuestras opiniones, sean buenas o malas, que cambiarían que querrían que pase, podéis dar ideas si os apetece! Yo tengo una idea más o menos de lo que quiero que pase, pero podría añadir vuestras ideas! Igualmente os agradecería muchísimo algún que otro review :) _


	6. El baño de la tercera planta

Capítulo 6

Hermione la miraba con odio, como nunca antes había mirado a nadie. ¿Como podía haber conseguido hacer un elixir que ni ella había podido? ¿Por qué todos elogiaban a la nueva por hacer algo que ella siempre hacía? Por hacer cosas así se había ganado motes como "la sabelotodo" y "la rata de biblioteca", nunca la habían alabado como lo estaban haciendo con Amy, ni cuando comenzaron el primer año en Hogwarts, siempre le decían que era molesta y pesada y había perdido amigos por ello, pero Hilston no, ella ganaba popularidad por momentos haciéndolo. La miraba de lejos, a una distancia lo suficiente alejada como para que no viese como sus puños se habían quedado blancos de la presión. No podía evitar sentir que Amy la intentaba dejar a la sombra voluntariamente, y eso le molestaba. Primero sus amigos y ahora en la habilidad en la que siempre había destacado.

La Griffindor, seguida de Ron y Harry, se acercaron sonrientes a Hermione quien fingía una sonrisa ante la suma de puntos para su casa. Los cuatro se dirigieron a su siguiente clase y Harry se sorprendió al pasar por el lado de Malfoy y que este no comentase nada, ni siquiera les miró

- ¡Wow Amy! Nunca había visto a Snape tan sorprendido con un Griffindor, debes haber hecho la poción perfecta. -Dijo Ron sentándose en el Gran Comedor para cenar.

- Tampoco es para tanto... -Amy se sonrojó- La verdad no sé como llegue a hacerla tan bien, solo seguí las instrucciones, era como si ya la hubiese hecho antes...

- ¡No importa! Dejaste a Snape con un palmo de narices -empezó a reír- no podré olvidar su cara -rió a carcajadas.

- Sí, su cara fue muy graciosa, -Harry rió también- y Amy, no tienes por que ser tan modesta, hiciste una cosa difícil muy bien y fuiste la única, deberías celebrarlo un poco -Hermione se tensó al oír como su amigo la felicitaba, al ver que Ron se dio cuenta fingió de nuevo esa sonrisa.

- Sí, Harry tiene razón -dijo entre dientes.

- Si insistís tendré que celebrarlo, pero ¿como?

- Hermione siempre que se supera en algo se prepara una noche de relax. Podrías hacer hoy tú lo mismo.

- Mmm... ¡creo que ya se qué haré! Desde que llegué a Hogwarts no he tenido un baño relajante, pero, aquí tan solo hay duchas...

- ¡Qué va! En el tercer piso hay un gran baño, no se suele usar, podrías utilizarlo -Dijo alegremente Harry.

- ¿No estará prohibido ni habrá algún animal peligroso allí dentro, verdad? -Miró confusa la chica.

- No que yo sepa, si vas podrás confirmarlo -dicho esto se echó a reír.

Y ahí se encontraba, en la puerta de su cuarto dispuesta a salir a darse un baño, no sabía qué se encontraría, quizás si que habría alguna bestia peligrosa, o puede que de no utilizarlo este mugroso y lleno de suciedad. En cualquier caso debía probar si no siempre estaría con la duda.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el baño que Harry le había recomendado, Amy se puso a pensar en cómo había logrado hacer esa poción, a sus nuevos amigos les dijo que era "como" si lo hubiese hecho antes, pero en realidad mientras buscaba los ingredientes le vino un gran dolor de cabeza algo menor que el que le dio unos días atrás seguido de un una especie de _flashback_ raro en el que veía como unas manos femeninas la preparaba, solo siguió los pasos tal y como los veía y acertó, pero esa parte no la podía explicar, sabía que la juzgarían por ello y la llamarían _loca_ o _lunática_, hablando de lunática, hoy había conocido a Luna, una Ravenclaw muy maja, soñadora y con una gran imaginación, lástima que por ello la llamaran de tal manera... La gente puede ser muy retorcida cuando se lo propone, como Malfoy, ese Slytherin era insoportable y encima la había tomado con ella, o eso creía, aunque el ver como hablaban de él sus amigos le hizo pensar que quizás era siempre así, con todo el mundo igual de indeseable...

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al tercer piso, estaba desierto, oscuro, el ambiente era tétrico y frío. Aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía miedo. Caminaba lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, la pequeña mochila donde llevaba todo lo necesario para hacer de ese baño un lugar relajante se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada. De pronto una ráfaga de viento surgió tras ella, tenía la sensación de que la seguían. Las sombras se tornaban figuras terribles, el ulular del viento formaba sonidos escalofriantes, sabía que el miedo la estaba poniendo paranoica. Encontró una puerta, miró a su alrededor, en ese estrecho pasillo solo se encontraba esa. La abrió lentamente, no pudo aguantar ese grito ahogado de asombro al ver lo que se encontraba en el interior.

_Y aquí acaba el capítulo 6! Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí escribirlo! _

_Muchas gracias a __l s__poc s__ que enviáis vuestras reviews! Me encanta leerlas! _

_Como siempre si os ha gustado (o no) y queréis que os aclare algo o os gustaría que pasase algo en particular, dejad un review y lo tendré en cuenta!_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	7. Juzgar a un libro por su portada

Capítulo 7

¿Era posible que un lugar abandonado tal y como decía Harry estuviese tan bien conservado? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la Griffindor. La estancia era inmensa, desde el punto donde se encontraba no podía visualizar parte del final. Todo ello era una gran bañera llena de agua cristalina que parecía que si un alfiler se le añadiese rebosaría por los lados, debía tener una temperatura caliente pues el humo se veía ascender desde el agua. Las paredes estaban pintadas con varios dibujos, de mitad para arriba se distinguían montañas nevadas con el contraste del verde oscuro del bosque, Amy creía recordar ese paisaje, la otra mitad representaba el mar, se veía un playa desierta incluso ella habría jurado escuchar el sonido de las olas de fondo. Una paz y una tranquilidad la rodeaba, se sentía bien.

No podía esperar un momento más a meterse en esa cálida agua, hizo un Fermaportus y se empezó a desnudar. Tal y como ella predijo, el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta, ni muy caliente, ni muy fría, simplemente, perfecta. Habían sido unos días muy duros para ella, llegaba nueva a un colegio de magia sin tener ni idea de quien es y de donde viene a mitad del primer trimestre, necesitaba relajarse. Las clases no es que fuesen muy duras, pero para ella todo parecía nuevo ahora, y encima cada dos por tres le venían esos dolores de cabeza terribles que la dejaban en cama durante horas, inmóvil sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Nadie más a parte de Harry sabía de su situación, Harry, Harry Potter, se veía buen chaval, de esas personas que no juzgan por las apariencias y siempre son optimistas. Recordaba la conversación que tuvieron después de que le recomendara este lugar:

_Harry y Amy salían hablando alegremente del Gran Comedor, el resto de Griffindors se quedaron comiendo ya que la siguiente la tenían libre y querían descansar, ellos, en cambio, tenían que acabar una redacción y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Iban caminando tranquilamente, sin prisa alguna y sin parar de reír. Ambos estaban tan absortos en su interesante conversación sobre los dragones negros que ni se dieron cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor._

_¡PAM! Fue un golpe tan fuerte que las dos victimas se tambalearon varios segundos hasta poder recuperar su punto de equilibrio. Amy miró hacia arriba en aquel momento, estaba sujeta por Potter de los hombros, si no hubiese sido por él ahora se encontraría besando el suelo, siguió su curso y topó con unos ojos helados, los mismo que la habían dejado sin palabras unos días atrás, los mismos que la habían intimidado..._

_- ¡Ten cuidado por donde vas Hilston! -Dijo Draco furioso- Malditos sangre-sucia -Refunfuñó_

_- ¡Hey, no ha sido solo cosa mía! Dos no se chocan a no ser que ambos estén distraídos -Le miró a los ojos con furia._

_- ¿Estas intentando cargarme las culpas a mi? ¿Tú? ¿Una sangre-sucia a un Malfoy? -Empezó a reír a carcajadas y sus ojos parecieron helarse aún más. -No me hagas llorar de la risa. -Se le acercó, Harry sacó su varita y apuntó al Slytherin ya que se veía a venir un ataque por su parte._

_- Alejate de ella Malfoy -Dijo sin muestra de miedo en su voz._

_- No te pongas celoso Potter, no me atrevería a tocarla por asco -Hizo una mueca de desagrado mirando de arriba a abajo a Amy y se fue sin decir más._

_- No lo entiendo ¿Qué le hice yo a ese para que me trate así? -Cerró los puños con furia._

_- Es difícil y largo de explicar_

_- Contra antes comiences antes acabaremos._

_- Bueno, lo suyo viene de familia –Y le explicó a Amy con pelos y señales el porqué Draco la trataba así.- Así que no te lo lleves a lo personal, es así con todo el mundo, sobretodo con los hijos de muggles._

Hijos de muggles... Ella ni sabía de quien era hija, y a parte, ¿Qué importaba eso? Odiaba que la juzgasen como a un libro, por su portada. ¿Tan importante era la apariencia para ese Slytherin? No la había ni conocido y ya la había puesto como a enemiga. Odiaba a esa gente, odiaba a Malfoy, pero no evitaba que una parte de ella quisiese intentar que la conociese, solo para hacerle ver que "los sangre-sucia" como el decía o "supuesta sangre-sucia" en este caso, podían llegar a ser igual o mejor que los de su clase. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Por lo que le había contado Harry, Malfoy era considerado enemigo así que la simple idea de hacerle ver esa verdad se le hacía imposible, no podía hacerse amiga del enemigo de sus nuevos y únicos amigos, a parte, no sería fácil.

Decidió olvidar el tema y centrarse en otra cosa, ya que de recordar le empezaba a doler la cabeza, como siempre. Al final tenía razón, el sonido de las olas moviéndose rodeaba el lugar y hacía la estancia más relajante. Solo escuchaba eso y su respiración.

¡CRACK!

El sonido de algo cayéndose y rompiéndose, se giró rápidamente y se tapó con una toalla pequeña que le llegaba a tapar hasta poca parte de los muslos. Agarró su varita, el miedo corría por sus venas, ese sonido no podía haberse hecho solo, debía haber alguien más allí...

_HOLA! _

_Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo, estoy en época de exámenes y lo primero es lo primero._

_Sé que me hago pesada xD pero por favor comentad lo que os ha parecido, sea el capitulo o el fanfic, tengáis críticas o elogios, preguntas o lo que sea! Simplemente comentad! :)_


End file.
